Un extraño soldado alemán
by Amelia Badguy
Summary: Cuando Indiana debe ir a Berlín a recuperar el diario de su padre… se encuentra con un extraño soldado alemán, que en vez de delatarlo… lo ayuda, unto con su hermano, a llegar al aeropuerto de Berlín.


"**Un extraño soldado alemán"**

* * *

**Resumen**: Cuando Indiana debe ir a Berlín a recuperar el diario de su padre… se encuentra con un extraño soldado alemán, que en vez de delatarlo… lo ayuda, junto con su hermano, a llegar al aeropuerto de Berlín.

**Disclaimer:** Ni Indiana Jones y la última cruzada ni Hetalia Axis Powers me pertenecen… yo sólo vi la película y se me ocurrió esto xD.

* * *

Veía con enfado como su jefe saludaba a los militares que pasaban frente al podio. Sus ojos se posaron en los jóvenes, algunos que seguramente ni tenían más de diez años, que arrojaban libros a las llamas. ¿Qué rayos pretendía su jefe?... ¡Muchos escritores habían gastado su vida en esos libros!...

Sin poder contemplar más ese horrible espectáculo se marcho. No le importo desobedecer por primera vez la orden de su jefe. Debía salir de aquél lugar. ¡Quería llegar a su casa y ver a Feliciano cocinando pasta o hablar de alguno de sus tontos temas de conversación!.

Camino por un pasillo… y vio sorprendido como esa doctora austriaca, que no recordaba su nombre, era abordada por un soldado alemán… que le quitaba algo. Vio como la mujer salía detrás del hombre y esté se volteaba sosteniéndola del cuello.

Quiso correr en su ayuda. Pero al ver que la mujer miraba desafiante al soldado, no hizo nada. Vio como el soldado seguía su marcha. Se acercó a la confundida mujer y le habló seriamente.

-**Was ist das, Herr Doktor?. **[¿Qué sucede, doctora?].-Preguntó hablando en alemán. La mujer dio un brincó de sorpresa. Pero al voltearse al verlo… supo que no lo reconoció, por la mueca de superioridad que la mujer mostró.

**-Nichts Soldat. Gehen Sie weg. **[Nada, soldado. Váyase.].-Contestó la mujer dándole la espalda y caminando. Gruñó molesto… pero una curiosidad había crecido en su ser. ¿Quién era ese hombre?...

Camino por donde había visto al soldado irse… y cuando llegó por donde iba pasando su jefe… vio al soldado pasarle la libreta a su jefe… El cual le rayó algo y siguió su camino.

Cuando todos pasaron vio como el soldado se reunía con un hombre mayor… Aquél no era ni un soldado alemán ni un soldado prusiano. Daba su cruz de hierro por eso. Se acercó lentamente a los dos hombres, que hablaban en inglés.

-Papá, tengo el diario.-Dijo el hombre vestido de soldado, le mostraba la libreta al hombre mayor.

-Muy bien júnior, larguémoslos de aquí. No soporto ver como estos nazis queman libros…-Escuchó decir al hombre mayor, que llevaba un sombrero que le cubría la cabeza.

-Ustedes…-Habló, los dos hombres se tensaron. Vio como el que iba vestido de alemán estaba preparado para sacar su arma. Esos rostros… ahora sabía donde los había visto… Eran los doctores Jones…-Doctores Jones…-De un rápido movimiento le quitó el arma al hombre más joven.

Sabía perfectamente lo que su jefe quería con esos hombres… Su jefe quería el Santo Grial. Pero él no se lo permitiría. Su hermano Prusia, que antiguamente fue una orden de caballeros, le había dicho lo peligroso que era si un humano conseguía la inmortalidad. Si esos doctores eran los encargados de que su jefe no consiguiera el grial… los ayudaría.

-Es muy tarde, no creo que consigan alojamiento. Vengan conmigo.-Habló como si nada. Sus ojos azules estaban posados en los dos hombres.-Ahora…

A padre e hijo no les quedó más remedió que seguir al alemán. Pensaban que los entregaría con Hitler… y… ahí todo estaría perdido.

Después de caminar unos diez minutos, vieron frente a ellos una pequeña casa. Muy modesta, pero que bien cumplía con comodidades.

-Entren…-Gruñó el alemán. No les quedó otra alternativa. Cuando entraron… sintieron el olor a comida recién hecha.

-¡Veeee ~! ¡Doitsu está en casa!.-Los dos hombres vieron salir, de lo que parecía la cocina, a un hombre de cabello rojizo, que llevaba un delantal y tenía los ojos cerrados.-Veeee~, ¿trajiste amigos?.

-Ja, Feliciano… los doctores Jones se quedaran esta noche.-Dijo alemán sacándose la chaqueta del uniforme. Sabía que ninguno de los dos hombres llevaba un arma, sino ya hubieran intentado escapar.

-La cena tardara un poco. ¡Comeremos pasta!.-Dijo el hombre feliz, volviendo entrar a la cocina.

-Siéntense…-Dijo Alemania señalando el sofá. Los dos hombres obedecieron. Alemania se sentó en el sillón frente a ellos.-Muy bien… usted debe ser el doctor Henry Jones… y su hijo, Indiana Jones. ¿Verdad?.

-No sacaras nada de nosotros, maldito nazi.-Alemania frunció el ceño al escuchar al hombre llamado Indiana.

-Doctor Jones… si hubiera querido algo de ustedes no los hubiera traído a mi casa, pero al parecer ustedes no comprenden el riesgo de estar en Berlín… Cuando Hitler anda en busca del Santo Grial…-Alemania suspiro pesadamente y llevó una mano a su cabeza… ahí estaba su eterno dolor.

-¿Qué quiere de nosotros?.-Preguntó el padre de Indiana.-Lo que su nación ha hecho no tie…

-Ni siquiera diga que es la nación la que ha hecho esto. Quién ha causado todo esto es un maldito loco…-Alemania observó con enojo a sus dos "invitados". Les hubiera gritado, pero si lo hubiera hecho Italia hubiera salido corriendo de la cocina agitando su banderita blanca.-Si fuese por mi… hubiera cambiado de jefe…

-¿Quién es usted?...-Preguntó Indiana. ¿Quién era ese soldado nazi, que no quería a su líder?.

-Da lo mismo quién soy, la cosa es que Hitler no debe hacerse con el grial.-Dijo Alemania.-Ustedes se quedaran aquí esta noche. Mañana mi hermano los llevara al aeropuerto de Berlín… Tomaran el primer vuelo que encuentren para salir de Alemania. ¿Entendido, Doctores?.-Los ojos fríos del alemán hicieron que padre e hijo se estremecieran, pero simplemente asintieron.

-¡Doitsu!, a comer… Veeeee~.-Dijo el pequeño italiano. Los tres hombres se levantaron de sus asientos.

La cena transcurrió con Feliciano hablándole animadamente a los doctores, diciendo que en raras ocasiones Doitsu traía a soldados a casa, eso lo dijo por el uniforme que aún portaba Indiana. Los dos doctores sintieron… un ambiente familiar… que nunca habían sentido antes…

~ o ~

A penas si habían dormido durante la noche. Ya que ni padre ni hijo se confiaba totalmente del alemán que les ofreció alejamiento… y les pidió, más bien ordeno, que encontraran el Santo Grial y lo protegieran.

-Keseseseses…-Sorprendidos miraron al soldado prusiano, que estaba en la sala de estar esperándolos. El hombre tenía el cabello blanco, sobre el cual había un pequeño pajarito amarillo, y tenía los ojos rojos.-El increíble yo los llevara al aeropuerto. Mi West no puede porque tiene junta con el loco. Ahora, vamos.

Los dos doctores siguieron al prusiano. Indiana ya no vestía con un uniforme alemán, sino más bien con ropa común que el extraño rubio le había entregado. Subieron al automóvil y el prusiano comenzó su recorrido hacía al aeropuerto.

-West me comentó que saben donde se encuentra el grial…-Ese comentario sorprendió a los Jones.-Kesesesese, no se preocupen, el genial yo no dirá nada. El grial debe seguir siendo un secreto, no puede caer en manos humanas, por eso West lo ha escondido todo el tiempo.

-¿Qué quieres decir?.-Preguntó Indiana.

-Nosotros sabemos donde esta el grial…-Dijo como si nada el prusiano, sorprendiendo a los hombres.

-¡Pero a mi me tomo cuarenta años saber donde se encontraba!.-Dijo Henry sorprendido. ¿Cómo unos mocosos, que no se veían mayores a júnior, iban a saber donde estaba el grial?.

-Kesesesese, es secreto, anciano. La cosa es que ese grial no debe caer en manos de nadie… Llegamos…-Dijo el prusiano deteniendo el automóvil frente a el aeropuerto.-Suerte…-Dijo cuando los dos hombres se marcharon.

Padre e hijo estaban confundidos por ese par de soldados nazis con los que se había topado, pero lo importante ahora era salir de Berlín y de Alemania.

**~The end~**

_Gracias a los que leen y dejan comentarios. Acepto críticas._


End file.
